


The 5 times Leonard McCoy kissed Spock and left (And the one time Spock chased after him)

by Appleblossom88



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossom88/pseuds/Appleblossom88
Summary: Leonard McCoy hops in and out of Spock's life so quickly Spock can never catch him before  he disappears once more. Once inside Leonard ensnares Spock's heart with sweet words and kind gestures, only to leave it heartbroken when he suddenly leaves again.Can Spock ever catch the elusive Leonard McCoy before he inevitably tries to disappear again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spock age six visits earth with his mother and father where he mets Leonard McCoy age eight. They spend an afternoon together and Spock finds himself reluctant to leave once the afternoon has ended.
> 
> This is my first fanfic I have posted, please be kind. Any comments or kudos would be greatly appreciated! ^-^

1\. 

 

Amanda’s hand was warmly covering Spock’s own, her equally warm emotions slipping into Spock’s conscience. Anxieties, happiness, fatigue, excitement and a fluttering feeling that Spock had heard his mother identify as love. 

Spock glanced down at his feet, unfamiliar sturdy black polished boots, that his mother had brought him at the nearest shop when they had left the shuttle bay, covered his feet. They made funny prints in the dusty road and Spock glanced back briefly to stare at the tracks left behind.

His mother quickened her pace wanting to reach the town before nightfall, Spock increased his also, walking as fast as his little legs would take him. The sun beat down, Spock was used to the dry arid summers growing up on Vulcan but this humid sticky heat was entirely alien to him. 

The tall dry grass in a field next to them rustled in a slightly unnerving way, Spock noticed his hand holding Amanda’s was white drained of blood and temporarily let go of Amanda’s hand to rub life back into his stubborn flesh. 

When he took his mother’s hand again Spock’s sharp ears caught a sound that sounded like a chuckle and turned to scan the field on his left for any sign of human inhabitance. The field was filled with the tall straight grass and a single tree stood near the centre surrounded by a circle of dry dirt devoid of life and heavily cracked from lack of water. 

The whole field looked like the colour had faded from the scenery, like a photograph left in direct sunlight for a prolonged period of time. The tree's withered limbs stretched toward the sun, as if begging the harsh light to give way and let a shadow gently caress its dry leaves. 

Under the tree Spock noticed a small boy wearing a straw hat with a wide brim laughing at him. Spock turned his head back sharply and stiffly let go of his mother’s hand walking as fast as possible, well aware of the light green blush forming on his cheeks. 

When they were out of sight he looked around cautiously before he took Amanda’s hand again, his mother who chuckled slightly squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead, Spock squirmed uncomfortably at the public display of affection.

 

The next day Spock found himself back on the sandy road alone. Amanda had secured a lodging for them until Sarek arrived, Spock was uncertain why his mother and father had chosen Georgia to visit on their first trip to earth, but he reasoned that his father would have a logical explanation. 

The sun was still high overhead and when Spock spotted the dry tree from the day before, he ducked under the crumbling fence and headed toward it. He was glad to be under the shade, it felt cool and soothing on the scratchy itchy tender skin that had been exposed to the harsh sun’s radiation yesterday. His skin was unaccustomed to this form of UV, as such he suffered the consequences. 

He huffed out a small sigh in relief as he closed his eyes and sat with his back resting against the rough bark of the tree.  


“Why are you green?” Spock opened his eyes and looked up to find the boy from yesterday staring down at him with piercing blue eyes, the straw hat balanced at a jaunty angle over messy brown hair. The boy leaned in closer so his face was barely inches from Spocks. “Your ears are funny! Are you one of those Aliens?”  


Spock froze and waited until the boy was a respectable distance before replying. “I am Vulcan.”  


“Do you want to play with me?” Spock cocked his head to one side and considered the offer.  


“That would be agreeable.”  


The boy laughed. “You talk funny! Come on lets go to the creek!” he held out his hand to Spock, his arm was tanned a golden brown that looked strange in contrast to Spock’s own pale olive skin but not unpleasantly so. 

Spock shifted his arm meaning to calmly refuse the boy’s offer of skin contact, only to catch his breath in pain as the sore skin on his shoulders complained at the sudden movement.  


“Did you get sunburnt?” The boy asked inspecting the patch of green flaky skin exposed on the back of Spock’s neck, he didn’t wait for an answer before hurriedly interjecting “Don’t worry I know how to fix it!” and promptly running off. 

Spock lost track of his movement and simply closed his eyes against the bright sun. When he heard heavy breathing and footsteps he opened his eyes to find the boy had returned with a tube in one hand bent forward panting. 

He grinned and handed Spock the tube. “This’ll help, put it on everything that hurts.” Spock nodded and rubbed a little of the white cream onto his shoulders sighing softly in relief. The boy looked pleased.  


“It’s Aloe-Vera cream, my dad told me it helps with sunburns. My dad’s a doctor.” He said proudly folding his hands over his chest, Spock nodded fascinated. The boy tucked the tube in the crook of a root under the tree and motioned for Spock to follow him. 

“What does your father do?” The boy ran down a narrow path in between the tall grass. Spock theorized that some form of animal had passed this way often enough to created this path.

“My father is the Vulcan Ambassador to earth.” He replied carefully concentrating on following the boy who seemed to have the whole field memorized as he turned one way and then the other down the dry spindly path. 

Spock rounded a corner only to find the boy had disappeared, Spock scanned the surrounding area but there was no signs of movement. 

Spock considered his options; he could continue down the current path however given his lack of geological knowledge of the surrounding area it is highly likely that unassisted he would lose his way and end up in an unfamiliar section. 

It is also highly unlikely that the boy had stayed on this particular path given the zigzag pattern of the journey up until this point. 

After considering the facts Spock decided the most logical decision was to stay put, soon the boy would noticed his absence and likely come back to find him. 

Sitting down Spock picked up a leaf from the ground and inspected it. The flora on earth was most fascinating; it was unlike anything on Vulcan. Placing the leaf down to his left Spock traced some patterns in the dust. 

Smoothing the ground with his hand he traced the Vulcan character for Amanda, elegant long strokes that whispered of the creativity and joy that Amanda carried around inside her. 

Next to her he traced the characters for Sarek, mundane square strokes delivered with the same calculated logic that his father possessed. 

The two names looked completely different, emotion and logic, from two completely different worlds. 

Yet somehow they seemed drawn to each other, an elegant line from Amanda curled lovingly around the edge of Sarek who in turn seemed to make room for her. Holding her close and fiercely protecting the fragile lines of her name. 

Underneath he sketched his own name, small and uncertain. Halfway between Amanda and Sarek. 

“What’s that?” Spock started at the sound of his voice and quickly smudged the names with his foot. “Hey what ya do that for? They were pretty!” Spock stood slowly and shook his head slightly, avoiding eye contact. “Where did you go anyway? It took me ages to find you!” 

“It was not I that moved.” Spock reminded him, regarding him sternly. The boy flushed and scratched his head. 

“Yeah sorry, I forgot you haven’t been here before.” The boy extended his hand to Spock. “If we hold hands then we won’t get separated again.” He looked at Spock expectantly. 

His logic was sound, and Spock was surprised at how tempted he was to take this boy’s hand. However he gently refused and focused on following the boy through the grass. 

 

The creek bed was a slush of soft mud that pulled at Spock’s boots creating suction every time he lifted them; the boy took off his own shoes holding them by the laces in his left hand.

He extended his hand to Spock whose left boot had almost completely submerged, tired of refusing and unsure if he was able to free himself Spock grasped the boy’s hand tightly. 

He tried to ignore the warmth and brilliant flashes of colour that slipped through the contact. A tremor of energy traveled from their hands and made them both shiver. The boy grinned at Spock. “What was that?” 

“I am unsure. It is possibly a side effect of my developing touch telepathy, as I have not yet mastered it.” 

“Wow so you can like, read my thoughts?” The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his free hand. “What am I thinking right now?” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“As I have informed you, I have not mastered touch telepathy. I can only sense glimpses of surface emotions on contact.” 

“Still pretty cool though.” Spock decided against asking what temperature had to do with sensing emotions. Through their combined effort they managed to get his boot free, although it was now coated thickly with mud. 

Spock rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder as they squelched through the mud toward the edge of the water. When they reached it the boy bent down to collect smooth, flat stones. He handed a few to Spock and then gracefully threw one into the water watching as it bounced along the surface, once, twice, three times before it disappeared. 

“You try!” Spock inspected the round stone about the size of his palm. He clumsily tried to replicate the gentle curve of the boy’s hand and the poised stance, but his pebble sunk slowly to the bottom after hitting the water with a splash. The boy laughed and Spock felt his ears warm.  


“No that’s not how you do it, you have to hold it like this, this finger goes around the edge and your thumb on top, that’s it, now face the water at an angle like this. Okay, now when you let go spin it with a flick of your wrist.” The boy released his own stone, which bounced twice before sinking slowly. 

Spock released his own stone and relished the hit of adrenaline as it bounced off the water. “Yeah that was good! Now try again on your own.” The boy handed him another flat rock.

“Hey I was wondering, are your father and mother married?” The boy had bent down to gather more rocks; he was studiously avoiding eye contact with Spock. 

“Yes, they were married before I was conceived. Why do you ask?” The boy scuffed his shoe kicking a small stone. 

“No reason.” He chucked another stone in the creek with a little more vigor that was needed. The stone sunk. He turned to Spock. “Do your parents argue?” Spock considered it. 

His parents fought over trivial things like the illogical nursery rhymes Amanda insisted on teaching to Spock. However Spock doubted there was any real animosity behind these arguments. 

“My mother and father occasionally argue however they reconcile as soon as the argument has ended and I am confident they are quite happy in each others presence.” Spock thought back to the intimate embrace he had seen as Amanda had been about to leave for earth. 

They had seemed very close in that moment, as it was a rare occasion that Sarek indulged Amanda in a public display of affection, even if there was no one but Spock to experience it. 

“Ah, that’s good.” The boy faced the creek and threw in a couple more stones before turning back to Spock. “My parents fight a lot.” His eyes were cast downward and he seemed emotional, vulnerable. 

Growing up on Vulcan Spock had only experienced such outbursts from his mother, seeing a stranger display his emotions so freely was a strange and enlightening experience. 

“My dad works really late at the hospital and when he comes home mom always shouts at him for coming home so late.” 

“Oh,” Spock was unsure how to respond. He sensed more was fourth coming so he stayed quiet and waited for the boy to continue. 

“They think I’m asleep, but I can hear them downstairs. They always seem so angry with each other. Mama always cries after dad leaves for work.” The boy stared at the water and then turned to Spock. 

“When I grow up I want to marry someone and make them really, really happy. I’ll never make them cry. What about you?” Spock nodded in agreement. 

“I would not want to inflict emotional damage on someone I cared deeply for. I would endeavor to set aside time to spend with them and if I was unable I would send them daily messages informing them of my day and reassuring them the depth of my affection. I would make sure that they did not cry when I was absent.” 

“Yeah that sounds really nice, maybe I should marry you. You'd always take care of me wouldn't you?” 

Spock considered it for a moment before nodding. “The proposal is acceptable.” The boy laughed at his strange choice of words. 

“Where would we live? On earth or on Vulcan?” 

“I am open to both.” 

“Who would wear the white dress when we got married?” Spock looked hesitant for a moment. 

“I had not considered that.” He paused to reflect. “Perhaps we could ask someone to wear it for us, a female relative or acquaintance.” The boy nodded seriously, deep in thought. 

“Yeah and we’d have to have a big cake. My grandma makes a really good chocolate cake maybe she can make a big one and cover it with frosting.” 

“My father could perform the ceremony.” Spock suggested helpfully. “My mother would like to meet you beforehand.” 

“Yeah and then you can come meet my mom and dad.” The boy fell silent and lowered his eyes again embarrassed. “And then we get to kiss and wear shiny gold rings like what mom wears.” Spock nodded in agreement his ears warming at the thought. “Do you want to practice? For the wedding?” The boy asked. 

“It would be logical to be proficient in the skill before the wedding.” The boy stepped closer to Spock, his face flushed pink. 

“Let’s practice then. Are you ready?” He asked in a whisper. Spock nodded and the boy crushed their lips together a little to forcefully. Spock toppled backwards and the boy fell forward after him. Spock landed in soft squelchy mud and when he opened his eyes the boy was resting on his chest, hands over his mouth stifling a laugh. 

“You’re- you’re covered in mud! Your hair! You look so funny!” Spock rose slowly; his back half was indeed covered in mud. The boy laughed and reached over to rearrange Spock’s fringe. “Your hair is all messy, and you got covered in mud, I’m really sorry.” The boy looked sincerely sorry and glanced at Spock worriedly. Spock’s heart relented. 

“It is alright. I will return home and clean up.” Hesitantly he offered his hand to the boy who took it gratefully. Spock could feel relief seeping out of him through their physical contact. But there was happiness there too, a light feeling that made Spock feel a little giddy. He blamed it on the fact that he was still adapting to the difference of earth gravity. 

They walked back to the field; the boy chatting happily about visiting the hospital with his father and his mother’s bottled peaches served with cream and icing sugar. They didn't mention the almost kiss again. 

Spock was surprised to find that he enjoyed listening to the boy’s endless chatter, he settled below the tree and passed the tube of Aloe-Vera cream to the boy who tucked it into his pocket and sat down next to him. 

The air grew colder as the light faded gradually from the sky, Spock’s skin felt clammy with drying sweat and mud. He shivered slightly, the boy drew closer and turned to Spock opening his mouth as if he was about to say something.  


“Spock? Where are you?” Spock caught his mother’s voice and stood quickly trying to gage how long he had been gone, if the darkening sky was any indicator he had strayed longer than he intended to.  


“I must leave now. My mother is calling for me.” Spock informed to boy who looked a little sad.  


“Yeah okay, see ya around.” The boy smiled quickly covering his disappointment.  


“My family leave for Vulcan tomorrow.” Spock replied surprised at the pang of disappointment in his own chest.  


“Oh. Well I guess this is goodbye for good then.” The boy stood, looked down at his feet and fell silent. Spock took this as a cue for him to leave and started walking into the tall grass that reached past his middle. After a few minutes he could make out the silhouette of his mother on the road calling loudly for him.  


“Hey wait!”  


Spock turned to find the boy had followed him seemingly in a hurry, suddenly he was very close. So close Spock could feel the boy’s warm breath on his cheeks. “Close your eyes!” the boy ordered looking embarrassed shifting from foot to foot, his face flushed red. 

Spock obliged, partly preoccupied with the thought of his mother on the road still calling for him. Something warm and moist pressed lightly against his lips, all other thoughts faded into the background. 

“Bye.” He heard the boy whisper softly. When he opened his eyes the boy had disappeared and he heard his mother call again, he turned and made his way through the grass to Amanda who smiled at him relieved. She looked at him questioningly after she noticed the mud but she did not comment.  


“It’s getting late Spock, its time to go back.”  


Spock nodded and Amanda took his hand, he let her lead him back to the lodging, Spock thought about the warm feeling pressed against his lips. It felt nice, he decided after a few minutes of contemplation. 

He had an illogical wish to see the boy again so he could experience that sensation once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock age nine misses his transport transfer and is forced to wait at the transfer station where he meets Leonard age eleven. Leonard convinces Spock to spend the afternoon with him, and when the afternoon is over Spock is left clutching a tropical flower feeling strangely empty.

2.

 

People pushed at Spock from all sides, uncomfortable with the physical proximity he held his hand protectively around his head. 

It was loud. The way people shoved and shouted and moved nosily was unbearable. With everyone pushing this way and that he could not prevent physical contact or maintain his usual calm composure.

Handling the thoughts of everyone he came into contact with was giving him a headache. He sat down on the nearest seat and focused on blocking out the intruding thoughts. With the tips of his fingers he stroked the rough fabric of the seats. The sensation kept him grounded in reality.

This was his first time traveling alone on an earth transport and hopefully it would prove to be his last.

After examining the seat he strapped the harness in a cross pattern across his chest as the plastic pamphlet stuck on the back of every seat instructed.

A large man sunk suddenly into the seat next to him, his hand luggage tipped against Spock’s leg. He moved away uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

It had not been this way on Vulcan.

On Vulcan people moved in organized groups and stayed a respectable distance from one another.

No one pushed, no one shouted, and no one shoved people roughly aside.

The transport’s magnetic generators began to hum softly and a sharp jolt told Spock they were moving. He studied the window next to him carefully; they seemed to be rising as the transport adapted the polar magnetics so gravity was counteracted. The transport moved swiftly along the magnetized rails, they passed another running the opposite direction but Spock only caught a glimpse of blurry metal.

After he had thoroughly observed the towering buildings and the way the steel window frame frustratingly was not properly aligned, poor workmen ship no doubt, he sat quietly in his chair and let his thoughts drift.

 

Amanda and Sarek were no doubt currently preparing for his arrival. Sarek was often moved between Earth and Vulcan to attend diplomatic conferences; occasionally he was away for months at a time. However, whenever possible he would arrange for Amanda and Spock to share his current dwelling so they could minimize time spent apart. Spock knew he did this mostly for Amanda’s sake. 

Spock had seen Amanda stand strong at the station and confidently wave as her husband left Vulcan, only for Spock to find her in the bathroom later that night with suspiciously red eyes and an empty box of tissues. It was at times like this that she liked to hold him close and kiss the top of his head as she finished drying her eyes. He indulged her every now and again.

 

“Where are you going sonny?” Spock glanced up to find an old earth women smiling kindly down at him. Her silver grey curls were short and styled in a way Spock was sure his mother would adore, he made note to describe them to her. The woman also had a light floral fragrance that wafted around her.

She was no doubt trying to engage in ‘ _Small Talk’._ A fascinating earth concept that consisted of engaging in polite conversation about unimportant or uncontroversial matters. It seemed to have no apparent purpose or direction. Spock found the concept entirely illogical.

On Vulcan, to interrupt a stranger with such trivial matters would be considered an unforgivable lapse in etiquette. However, his mother had spoken of a phase that could be applied to the current situation.

_When in Rome, Do as the Romans do._

When asked to clarify she explained that when visiting a foreign country, it is considered polite to follow the customs of those who live in it. It seemed that Spock would have to refer to her judgment in this unfamiliar situation.

“Transfer station 27.” Feeling uncomfortable Spock tugged at the corner of the beanie his mother had instructed him to wear on transport. It covered his ears and made him inconspicuous to a point. Spock had also noted that the current earth season was winter, so warm clothing would not be amiss.

Although one hundred and seventy six years had passed since Earth had experienced first contact with Vulcan, Earth had made no effort to incorporate other life forms into their society.

For years earthlings had searched the skies wondering if they were alone in the universe. And now that they realized they were indeed not alone, they seemed to prefer to pretend they were and continue on with their lives virtually unchanged.

Spock felt particularly uncomfortable traveling as strangers had the unwelcome habit of staring once they realized he was not human. Aliens were few and far between, so he was an oddity, someone to be stared at and on occasion poked by a small child to ‘test if he was real’.

In fact this was his first conversation, with a human, that did not involve them asking about his heritage. Spock suspected it was because of the hat, wearing it he could almost pass as a human as long as no one looked too closely. The lady spoke again. She seemed quite determined to engage in conversation.

“Are your parents meeting you there?”

“No, I will catch another form of transport at the transfer station and see my parents once I arrive at their current dwelling.”

“You look a little young to be traveling on your own. Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“I am sufficiently well versed in traveling, I do not expected any problems to arise.” Spock said slowly in calm tones, the woman chuckled and picked up a bag she had set down on a seat.

“Well you sure sound convincing when you say it like that. Good luck sonny, here is my stop.” The woman waved cheerfully and accepted help from a young man who offered her his hand.

 

When the transport stopped at transfer station 27 and the large glass doors slide open, chaos erupted. Spock was jostled here and there as people pushed and shoved to get off. It was exponentially worse than first time around.

When he was finally successful in exiting he found his train had left four point three eight minutes early. He checked the boards and found the next was expected in three point eight six hours. He found a bench and sat down. He contacted his mother and informed her of the unexpected delay. He then settled down to what was expected to be a long wait.

 

“Hey, are you lost?” A boy had approached while he was studying the train schedule looking for trains leaving soon, traveling in a similar direction to his original path; he was unsuccessful in his search.

The boy had strikingly clear blue eyes and tan skin. He ran a hand through his walnut coloured hair further disheveling it. The southern twang in his accent intrigued Spock; he had never encountered someone who spoke with such an accent. The boy quickly replaced the silence that had fallen between them with his introduction.

“My name is Leonard McCoy. You can call me Leonard, Len, Lenny or whatever you like, as long as you don’t call me Leo.” He stuck out a hand and grinned at Spock. Spock dissected the gesture, a human greeting used to express friendly intentions and trust. Although he appreciated the gesture, he did not attempt to return it.

“S'chn T'gai Spock, live long and prosper.” He hesitantly performed the ta’al, unsure the human would grasp the meaning behind the symbol. Leonard McCoy grinned even further and attempted to replicate the salute using his other hand to pry apart his middle and ring fingers.

“Cool is this some kind of alien salute?” Spock blinked at the boy slowly, calculating his reply.

“It is the Ta’al, a Vulcan salute.”

“I guess that means you’re a Vulcan huh, that explains why your ears are pointy.” The boy gestured toward Spock’s ears. Spock reached up to tug down his beanie only to grasp a handful of his own hair; no doubt his beanie had been lost when he had attempted to exit the transport with the impatient crowd of people.

He studied the boy’s expression, attempting to ascertain his thoughts on the matter. The boy smiled good-naturedly. “That’s pretty awesome, I bet I’m the only person in my class who met a Vulcan. Any way, what are you doing waiting here? Are you lost?”

“Unfortunately I missed my transport, I must wait three point seven two hours for the next train.”

“Gee that sucks. Hey what did you say your name was again?”

“S'chn T'gai Spock.”

“Sachh te’gal- ” Spock felt the corners of his mouth tilt upward as the boy unintentionally mangled his name.

“You may call me Spock. Humans can not pronounce my other name without years of practice.” The boy laughed and sat down next to Spock scooting close on the small bench.

“You know I think you could be right about that.” He examined Spock face before exclaiming. “Hey! You’re Smiling! I didn’t think you could smile!” Spock quickly composed himself and removed the offending expression. “Hey, don’t do that, you look really nice when you smile.” The boy said softly.

Spock stared blankly at the boy unsure how to correctly answer such a statement. The boy continued on regardless. “Since you’re stuck here for three hours-”

“ _Three point seven two_.” Spock corrected him.

“Since you are stuck here for _three point seven two_ hours, why don’t you come hang out with me? That would be more fun than sitting on this boring bench.”

Spock frowned, he had not heard that term before and was unsure of the meaning.

“What would ‘hang out’ consist of?”

“You know walk around, talk, I could show you the conservatory if you want.” Spock took a moment to consider carefully before replying.

“The offer is agreeable.”

The boy slapped both thighs and stood quickly. “Let’s go then!” Before Spock could react the boy had taken Spock’s hand and started walking. Spock felt like his hand was tingling at the sudden contact, he could feel the boy’s surface thoughts and emotions slipping into him in a tangled mess, he quickly threw up some mental shields and the onrush reduced to a gentle background buzz. 

Spock tried in vain to calm his racing heart and regain his composer.

The boy obviously had no knowledge of Vulcan culture or the significance of the action he had just taken. He must dismiss it as a cultural difference and refrain from withdrawing and offending the boy.

His own mother was often quite upset when he bluntly refused her gestures.

He glanced down at their clasped hands. It felt different. A light green blush tinted his cheeks.

The boy’s hand felt warm.

Warmer than anything he had felt before.

 

“Do you want to get a drink? We can get something from the vending machine.” The boy pointed to a silver box on the opposite side of the transfer station. When Spock nodded he squeezed his hand slightly sending shivers through Spock’s entire body. “Come on, we can get through this way.” The boy led Spock through crowds of people and weaved in between credit stations.

“You seem to have extensive knowledge of this station Leonard McCoy.” The boy just chuckled at the formal title.

“Just call me Leonard. Yeah I guess I do know this place pretty well. I come here a lot, my mum drops me off and I have to wait ages for a shuttle to my father’s house. The people here know me pretty well.” They stopped in front of the box and Leonard dropped Spock’s hand to rummage in his pockets for change. “Do you have any spare change?” Spock shook his head; Sarek had organized to pay for his travel in advance.

Leonard had a small handful of silver and gold coins of varying sizes. He rubbed one between two of his fingers. “Well we have enough for one drink and a packet of crisps. We can share. What flavor do you want?”

Spock stared blankly at the variety of coloured packaging displayed behind the glass screen. In the end he based his decisions mostly on colour and visual appeal, he pointed wordlessly at a green square package and then after more consideration an orange can he guessed to contain some form of flavored beverage. Leonard pushed the coins into a slot and tapped some numbers on the keyboard.

The packages dropped from their shelf into a storage container down the bottom where Leonard retrieved them. Spock had not seen something like this before, they did not have food packaged in plastic and stored in public places on Vulcan. Food and meals were prepared exclusively by the family or house guests. Always from fresh ingredients and prepared with precision and care.

This way of looking at food was intriguing.

 

Leonard gave Spock the cold can to hold and then started walking in an unfamiliar direction; instinctively Spock took his hand before he could consider his own actions. Leonard smiled at him and lead him toward a large area surrounded by glass, inside he could see glimpses of foreign looking plants.

When they passed through a glass door he confirmed the area to be filled with a collection of tropical flowering plants from a variety of different planets. The ground was a soft and moist green plant like substance. When he asked Leonard, he called it _moss._ There had been no _moss_ on Vulcan.

The air was delightfully warm however it was also humid, sticky and mildly uncomfortable. Leonard sighed with obvious relief. “Feels like home.” He informed Spock who nodded loosely agreeing, having no notion where Leonard was referring too.

It turned out the crisps were some form of baked and thinly sliced root vegetable flavored with esters, acids and salts. The can did indeed contain a carbonated beverage that had been flavored with orange, a round fruit with a name that was later used as a colour. He found eating the strange food an interesting experience.

He felt a blush rise to his cheeks every time Leonard passed him the can, and he sipped from the place Leonard’s lips had been moments ago. They engaged in small conversation as they ate. Spock found out Leonard’s father was a doctor and when Leonard grew up he hoped to follow in his footsteps, in a metaphorical sense Leonard assured him.

Spock spoke of his mother living on Vulcan, one emotional human in an environment where emotional displays and outburst was considered shameful and a demonstration of poor self control. “She must be very brave.” Leonard speculated, Spock wordlessly agreed with him. His mother was the single most courageous, determined, loving person he had ever met.

He inspected a particularly spectacular bloom. It had three large petals about the size of Spock’s palm; they drooped gracefully in a curved manner. The coloring was a gradient of golden honey to bright fuchsia with speckles of rich chocolate brown in a trail downward into the centre of the flower. The scent was heavy and intoxicatingly sweet.

 

“Hey turn around for a moment.”

Spock turned to face Leonard who tucked a flower the colour of dark red wine behind his ear. “I think that suits you Spock, you look down right sweet.” Spock turned and plucked a delicate amethyst blossom with white stamen, breaking the stem between thumb and forefinger, before setting it behind Leonard’s ear.

“Now we match.” Leonard laughed good-naturedly at his reply and sat down to rest below a large fern with fan like leaves. It shed dappled light on his frame, his face half obscured by shadow. Spock could not help but think it looked oddly beautiful.

“Come sit down.” Leonard patted the space next to him and without hesitating Spock sat down. Leonard scooted closer, their knees lightly pressed together but their eyes avoiding contact. Spock pretended to be fascinated by a small red insect with large feelers crawling on a decaying leaf, not trusting himself to control his beating heart should he catch Leonard’s eyes.

“I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you Spock.” Leonard spoke softly, scrutinizing a twig in his hands a little too closely. “I wish we could hang out again like this.”

“As do I.” The inspect had crawled onto Spock’s shoe and he spent a moment removing it carefully using a leafy fern frond. When he looked up he noticed that Leonard was close, watching him with a small smile playing with the edges of his lips. Spock’s eyes flickered slowly up from his soft lips to his liquid blue eyes. Leonard smiled knowingly and shifted even closer before he laid a feather light kiss on Spock’s lips. He studied Spock’s expression for confirmation before his hand interlaced with Spock’s, warm and strong. He returned for a second cool kiss, Spock closed his eyes relishing the wonderful sensation.

When they finally broke away Leonard squeezed his hand and laid his head against Spock’s chest. They watched a brilliant green butterfly flutter from flower to flower. Neither spoke, neither felt the need to. Spock could feel Leonard’s contentment and it mirrored his own.

 

“Hey Spock, look over there.” Leonard was the first to break the silence; he sat up and pointed at something or someone beyond the slightly distorted glass walls. “I think it’s a Vulcan.” Spock studied the silhouette closely, he noticed the way that the man held himself straight, clasping his hands behind his back. His formal robes billowing around him in the slight draft from the air circulation system. He did not need to see his face to know it was his father.

“It is my father.” Spock rose slowly and clasped his hands behind his back. Leonard grinned at him cheekily before grasping one of Spock’s hands tightly and leading him to the glass door.

“Well you better go say hello then.” Leonard opened the door for him and cold air hit him like a sudden gush of reality. He was about to take a step outside the conservatory before Leonard drew him back into the warmth and placed one last kiss on his cheek. Spock looked at him questioningly; Leonard gave him a shove forward.

“Hurry up! Before he disappears!” Spock took a hesitant step forward turning away from Leonard.

 

His father spotted him immediately and swiftly made his was to Spock’s side.

“Spock.” He nodded at Spock solemnly. He quirked an eyebrow and Spock flushed remembering the tropical flower still tucked behind his left ear, he hastened to remove it and cradled it gently behind his back, out of his father’s sight.

“Father.” Spock suddenly remembered Leonard; he turned to find him as he began his introduction. “Father, this is-” But no one stood in the space Leonard had occupied moments ago, Leonard had vanished.

Sarek raised his other eyebrow when Spock discontinued mid-sentence; Spock shook his head mildly apologetic. “It does not matter.” Sarek nodded.

“Come Spock, Your mother is waiting.” He laid a hand firmly on Spock’s back to guide him in the right direction. Spock glanced over his shoulder one last time.

 

Leonard was nowhere in sight. His lilac flower lying deserted near the door on the other side of the glass walls.

Spock noted the conservatory door was closed.

His glanced down at the red flower in his hands and reminded himself to place it in a vase of water when he returned to his father’s temporary dwelling. He would have to put it out of his mother’s sight, other wise she would pepper him with questions. But it was worth the risk he decided.

“Goodbye Leonard.” He whispered as he closed the heavy door of the private taxi his father had summoned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the six chapters i have planned this one was the hardest to write.  
> Maybe it's something about the awkward preteen age that made it hard to write something believably intimate without it sounding forced. I hope I managed to pull it off.
> 
> Any comments, Kudos or suggestions for future chapters are welcome, it really makes my day to know people like my work!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed young Spock and McCoy. I defiantly enjoyed writing a Spock without all of his Vulcan discipline and McCoy without the hard life experiences that made him who he is today.
> 
> I know in real life the actors are ten years apart, however a ten year old hitting on a baby just wouldn't be appropriate or enjoyable to read so i changed it so they are two years apart, a more believable age gap.
> 
> During this series I want there to be a gradual change in both characters, at the beginning they are both more blunt with their emotions. Leonard kisses Spock and Spock admits he enjoys it. However as they grow everything becomes a bit more emotionally complicated and reaching each other needs time and effort.


End file.
